EmmaxHook: Fanfiction
by Onceuponatime2829
Summary: Emma gets ask to meet a man, the man kidnaps her and takes her to a under ground basement. They try to find out stuff about Ben an Len, Emma has thirty-three percent to life.
1. The Man

**(Disclaimer) Onceuponatime2829, does not own Once Upon A Time, or its charcters.  
><strong>

CHAPTER 1

The Man

Emma, Henry, Snow, Charming, and Hook were decorating the Christmas tree. When suddenly they heard a loud noise at the door, "Emma why don't you go see who's at the door." said Snow. Emma went to go open the door and it was Ilsa, Ilsa told Emma "There was somebody that wanted to meet with her". Ilsa told Emma "His name was Ben and he wanted to meet Emma in the woods at 12:30 am tomorrow". "Did he say what it is about" said Emma. "Your not going to go" said Snow. "I'm going with you if you go" said Charming. "See what he wants" said Hook. So they all cape on chatting about the person Ben, that wanted to talk to Emma. "I'm going to see the person Ben!" So the next day she went to see Ben, Emma could not find Ben then he felt a stab with a nettle. Then Emma fell to the ground and then Ben dragged her to a under ground basement and left her there.

When Emma woke up Ben went down there with a gun, and asked Emma "Where's Prince Len?". Emma said I don't know then Ben shot her in the leg, stomach, and arm. Then Ben brought chicken, Green beans, Corn, and a bottle of water, Then went back to his house and locked the under ground basement. Then the next day Henry, Snow, Charming, and Hook wanted to know where was Emma. Ben went back down the basement and gave Emma a pop tart and a glass of milk. Then Ilsa started to look throw stuff about Ben, and found out he torched people and his last name was Coper. Then looked throw a box and figured out where Ben lived. Then in the morning they went to look at the address and looked around that place, and they could not find her. They went home to check in more boxes, and found he was born on December 13, 1963. Then they found a name Len Walter, and wondered if he toke her to find Len Walter. Then they saw something that says the real address is 399 Blueberry street, Then they said it is 2:50 a.m. and went to sleep and Snow said "First thing in the morning they were going to look for Emma.".

Henry, Snow, Charming, and Hook, went to look for Emma at 399 Blueberry street. There was a creepy man at the door. "Do you know Emma" said Snow. "No i don't" said a guy. Then they started to turn around when the guy walks up to them and says "Does she have blond hair, and blue eyes". They all said "YES"! Then they all walked up to him and said " Do you know her." "Yes, a couple years ago when she chased me to my car." What else." "Well she told me to stop cheating, and then i told her she does not know anything about family." "What is your name?" "My name is, Len Walter." Then they all walked of with Len Walter. When they arrived at the police station they sat him down and ask him a couple questions. "Do you know Ben Coper?" said. "Yes, he's my dad he torches people with a gun." said Len. "So if Emma is with Ben she will be shot?" asked Charming. "Yes, you will either find her dead or alive with lots of wounds" said Len. "We got to find her now!" said Charming. "If he hurts her i will hurt him!" said Hook. While there going home to get Snow they heard, We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy new year...  
>Then they arived at the house and they picked up Snow and called the baby sitter Bell to watch Neal. Then they went back to the police station and Ilsa found another address, 888 Water Lake Wood. Snow, Charming, Ilsa, and Hook, all went home to get a good night sleep. Snow paid the baby sitter Bell, Bell went back to golds shop.<p>

The next day they went to find Emma at 10:00 a.m. They went to the address, 888 Water Lake Wood. Then Charming, Hook, and Snow noked on the door, and it was Ben Coper. Ben came to the door and said "come in." "No!" said Snow. "Where is Emma?" said Charming. "If you don't let us look throw the house, I'm going to ripe you up to pieces!" said Hook. Ben let them look around. Hook looked in the front yard, Snow looked in the house, and Charming looked in the back yard. Charming found a little door leading to the ground, and bust it open. Found Emma shot, tied up, and drugged. "Guys come over here i found Emma!" said Charming. Charming, and Hook UN tied Emma and picked her up and carried Emma to the car. Then brought her to the hospital. They said they have to put her in surgery they have a 33 percent for the surgery not to go well. "Go ahead and do the surgery." said Charming. So they went in surgery. Three hours later they came out and said "Emma is going to be OK." After a little bit the doctor came out and told them she was braced, she was shot in the stomach, leg, and arm. Then the doctor said "You can go ahead and go in to see Emma." said DC. Frank, so they did. The first thing when Hook got in the room he said "Are you ok." "Yes" said Emma. "When are you going to be getting out" said Snow. "In a couple of weeks or even a month or two" said Charming. "WHAT i need to see Henry, and go get that guy!" said Emma. So she started to get up when Charming was stoping her "Emma you cant walk you were shot in the leg, stomach, and arm." said Charming. "What about the Snow Queen?" said Emma. "We don't what you getting hurt!" said Charming.

Hook slept on on coach Charming slept on the other coach, Snow went home to Neal. When Charming and Hook went to sleep, she took a wheel chair. Then she went to see Henry, "What are you doing here." said Henry. "I came here to see you." said Emma. "Mom Don't you have to be in the hospital?" asked Henry. "Yes, but i got to find out who is this guy, and what he wants." said Emma. "Your medicine is due at 1:30 a.m. you got to get back to the hospital." said Henry. "OK, but first we got to get the file." said Emma. "It is 1:00 a.m. we are nether going to make it." said Henry. "If we hurry up we will be able to make it back to the hospital." said Emma. "OK" said Henry. So they got the files and made it to the hospital in time, until. They ran into Hook outside, "What are you doing outside, you have to be in bed resting right now!" said Hook. "I know i just needed his file." said Emma. "I will get back in bed right now." said Emma. "What is wrong?" asked Henry. "He hunted Emma I'm going to hurt him." said Hook. So the next day Emma woke up, Hook gone and Charming getting coffee. When Charming came back to the room Emma asked "Where's Hook?". "He said he's going to do business, why." said Charming. "Just asking." Hook went to Ben's house, "Are you the guy that hurt Emma." "Yes." Hook went in the house...  
>To Be Continued...<p> 


	2. Emma's Released From The Hospital

**Hook steppes into his house and says, "You hurt Emma I hurt you!" yelled Hook. Than Hook punshe him in the face. "She is a enicent woman!" yelled Hook. Hook kickes him in the leg. "If you ever, ever toch her again i will kill you. " yelled Hook, while kicing him. Hook left and went back to the hospital. In when he got there he gave her a hug and kissed Emma. **

**The next morning Charming signed the paper to relese Emma from the hospital. DC. Frank said, She has to rest, and cant walk intil 1 week and has to take her medicen.", "Why cant I walk?" asked Emma. "Because your leg got shot." said Charming. When they got home the first thing Emma did was hug and kiss Hook. "Henry i missed you." said Emma. Henry had a weird look on his face. "What's wrong Henry?" asked Emma. "Hook beat up the guy that hurt you." said Henry. Then Emma went to Hook and said "I need to talk to you now.", "Why did you beat Ben up?" asked Emma in a high voice. "Well he hurt you." said Hook. "It dosen't mean you hurt him back, or try to kill him." said Emma. "Well i didn't kill him." said Hook. "You still dont going around beating them up, cause they hurt someone you care about!" said Emma. "What if he kills someone can i kill him?" asked Hook. "No thats still called murder!" said Emma. He put his hands on his face and said "Hhh.", "If anybody finds out you can be arrested." said Emma. "Says the woman who almost died by Ben." yelled Hook. "Hey guys what are ya'll Doing?" asked Snow. "Nothing." said Emma. **

**Ben noked on the door, "Emma go answer the door please." said Charming. She went to go answer the door she saw Ben at the door, then slabed the door. "Who is it?" yelled Charming. There was know answer so he went to the door with Emma sitting on the floor by the door. Emma gets up and walks away and Charming opens the door, "Your the guy Ben who hurt my daughter." said Charming. "Im not here to fight im here to tell you Hook came over to my house last night, and beat me up." said Ben. "You deservi it!" yelled Charming. "Now get out of here!" yelled Charming. Then Charming went to Hook and said "What did you do to Ben?", "Well he hurt Emma so i hurt him!" yelled Hook. "Well he huted Emma so i guess it is only fair." said Charming. Then when Snow came home from shopping for Christmas presents Charming told her "Hook beat up the guy that hurt Emma.", "Well its only fair." said Snow. Then they told Regena "Well its only fair." said Regena. "I will let you off the hook this time but if you kill someone enecent i will not let you off the hook." said Charming.**

**"Mom can we go on pinic today please?" asked Henry. "Yes i guess." said Emma. Emma told Charming, Snow, and Hook. They all said "Yes.". Then the that afternoon Emma made some food then went to the park no body was there, playing on the play ground. "Come here Emma i need to show you something." said Hook. "Coming." said Emma. Emma came to see what Hook wanted. "Do you like it." asked Hook. "Its a tree." said Emma confused. "The tree that lets you know ever thing in your memeriory that you lost." said Hook. "So what do you want to do with it" asked Emma. "We need to see what happened in the past to cause this." said Hook. "How are we going to get in that little tree, that has a hole in the middle." asked Emma confused. "You get in it and some how transport." said Hook. "Ok lets try it out." said Emma. **


End file.
